


Place Part B into Section K

by April_Showers



Series: Imagines Alternate Universe Volume 1 [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Friendship/Love, Gen, IKEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Showers/pseuds/April_Showers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was days like these that made Donna really hate her job at Ikea; she hated working the early morning shift; and, she especially, totally despised being put on wake-up duty for the bozo she thought was probably homeless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place Part B into Section K

**Author's Note:**

> 'I'm an Ikea employee and every day for the past week I've had to ask you to leave the store because you keep coming in and sleeping on the beds are you homeless.' AU
> 
> Friendship or Love, depending on how you read it

 

            This was the third day in a row Donna stumbled upon the man sleeping in one of the display bedrooms. He was splayed across, lanky limbs stretched to every corner, snoring quite loudly while clutching a throw pillow.

            It was days like these that made Donna really hate her job at Ikea; she hated working the early morning shift; and, she especially, totally despised being put on wake-up duty for the bozo she thought was probably homeless.

            She groaned loudly and practically stomped her way over to the ‘Modern Ways’ display room. She lightly kicked the bedframe a few times and whispered ‘Oy’. When that didn’t work, she moved onto lightly shoving his shoulder. It was only then that her hatred subsided for a few brief flickers.

            ‘His shoulders are sort of nicely defined and slim,’ Donna thought. She gave another experimental squeeze and smiled softly somewhat to herself. Surprisingly, she was growing quite fond of the mystery squatter who was initially a great annoyance.

            ‘You know, you aren’t so bad,’ she whispered to herself. ‘I may be even growing quite fond of you.’

            ‘Mhmm. Well that’s lovely to hear. I rather enjoy having my own personal alarm clock,’ the man stirred.

            ‘Wha-bloody hell, you’re awake!’

            ‘Astute observation, I am talking to you. Good morning, Donna! How was your night?’

            ‘Fine. What are you still doing here?’

            ‘Well, the Tardis has not been fully charged. Like I said it takes-‘

            ‘Six to seven days for full power, I know.’

            ‘Well, Donna it’s only has been three of those six to seven days.’

            ‘Yeah, I know. It’s felt much longer. You start to lose your sense of time in this place without windows; well, fake ones.’

            ‘Me too. Once, I was in the Tardis for six weeks straight and I thought it was only twelve hours.’ Donna shot him a very strange look.

            ‘You don’t get out much, do you?’

            ‘Donna, you would not believe the places I have been,’ the Doctor replied cheekily. He sat up on the bed properly and patted the bed next to him, motioning for her to sit next to him.

            ‘Are you daft? I’d get in trouble with Mr. Whitlam. This job might be crap, but I need some way to pay the bills.’

            ‘Nah, you won’t be hurting anything.’ Donna hesitated, and then lowered herself onto the bed next to him. He sighed heavily in content then put his hand experimentally around her shoulders, but she luckily relaxed into him.

            ‘Ya know,’ Donna said after a few moments of comfortable silence, ‘I’m never this…open with men.’

            ‘Mm. I gathered. I don’t think any man wants to be shaken awake each morning.’ Donna whacked him playfully.

            ‘I was going to say something nice, but you ruined it, Spaceman.’

            ‘No, please, say the thing that inflates my ego more.’

            ‘Fine. I was going to say I’m not welcoming to most men, but I’ve felt that I’ve known you my whole life, oddly enough.

            ‘I feel the same way about you,’ the Doctor replied quietly, making small circles on her shoulders. Another comfortable moment of silence.

            ‘I-I think I will miss you, Spaceman.’

            ‘You don’t have to. You can come with me; traveling-if you’d like.’ Donna gave him another look, but more of astonishment.

            ‘Seriously? You want me to come with you? In like, outer space and time?’

            ‘Of course! Where would you like to go first? I always thought ancient Rome may be nice,’ he pondered.

            ‘Yes! Anywhere would be better than stacking crates and cooking Swedish meatballs,’ Donna enthused.

            ‘I can take you to meet the woman who created the Swedish meatball.’

            ‘Nah, I’ve had quite enough of those. Rome sounds lovely.’

           

 


End file.
